


unexpected outcomes;

by kinneyb



Series: first times [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "Get up here," he said like it was no big deal.Jaskier opened his mouth, closed it. "What?" he said eventually."You're obviously not going to be able to sleep down there," Geralt said. "The bed is big enough for two."/Geralt and Jaskier share a bed. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: first times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579837
Comments: 94
Kudos: 6571





	unexpected outcomes;

**Author's Note:**

> hi quick warning ive only ever watched the netflix show... so take everything w a grain of salt  
> also please follow me on twitter @ queermight i need more mutuals who love the witcher <3
> 
> russian translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605211

Jaskier was not a judgmental person, really, but even he stopped outside the inn and eyed it skeptically.

"What?" Geralt asked roughly, petting Roach's side as he watched Jaskier. 

He looked over, raising both eyebrows. "I would prefer sleeping in the woods," he stated plainly. "This place looks... _creepy_."

Geralt did not look amused but then again did he ever look amused? Not really. "Jaskier, come on," he grunted, turning away and tying Roach up. "You're the one who complained about being tired." 

"Well, yes," he replied, wringing his hands. "But- "

Geralt patted Roach's side and the horse neighed, interrupting him. Jaskier pursed his lips, glaring at Roach. Why Geralt was so fond of the animal, he would never understand. But whatever made him happy, he supposed. Geralt needed more of that: happiness. 

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, and Roach shook her head in what looked a happy way. 

Turning away from her, Geralt stared at Jaskier for just a beat before turning and entering the inn. Jaskier whined and stomped his foot. He really did not like the looks of the inn, but he was tired and he was not sleeping outside on his own. No way.

Looking at Roach, he smiled sheepishly. "What do you think?"

She snorted loudly and looked away. 

"Right, fuck you too," he grumbled, turning away and entering the inn.

Geralt was standing in the lobby, if it could even be called that. It was so small and cluttered. Jaskier stumbled forward and joined Geralt at the desk.

"We would like two rooms," Geralt said though it came out as more of a command. He had a problem with that.

Jaskier smiled politely at the woman behind the desk. "Please," he added.

The woman was older with white hair and dark eyes. She sniffed and shook her head. "Sorry, sirs, no can do."

Jaskier was both relieved and upset. But what can you do? He glanced at Geralt. "Guess we'll be- "

"We only have one available room," the woman interrupted, raising both eyebrows. "Will that do?"

Jaskier looked back at the woman, a retort already on his tongue, because there was no way Geralt would want to share a room, especially since he had the inkling these rooms only had one bed per room. 

"We'll take it," Geralt answered, setting a few coins on the desk. "Is this enough?"

The woman grinned, showing off stained, crooked teeth. "More than enough, good sir," she said, but she accepted it all anyway, palming it off the desk and into a small bag. "Room 12, end of the hall."

Jaskier grumbled something under his breath as he followed Geralt down the hall. They both stopped in front of the door labeled Room 12. Jaskier's nose scrunched up. "Is it just me or does this whole place smell like death?"

Geralt sniffed the air. "Just you," he drawled before opening the door.

Rolling his eyes, he followed him into the small room. Geralt lit the candle by the door and the room lit up with a soft, yellow glow. It was a nice room, surprisingly, just insanely small. Jaskier looked at the singular bed in the center of the room.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Geralt grunted, interrupting his thoughts, already putting down his things.

Jaskier startled and looked over at him. He was obviously used to sleeping on... less desirable surfaces, but still. Jaskier felt bad; he'd paid for the room. Before he could say anything, though, Geralt was walking into the small washroom and closing the door.

He sighed heavily and plopped on the bed, staring at his feet. His shoes were beyond dirty.

Leaning down, he tugged them off before flopping back on the bed. The mattress was a little stiff, but way more comfortable than the ground. He closed his eyes.

"Hey," Geralt's voice, low as ever, eased him out of sleep.

Jaskier quickly sat up and sure enough Geralt stood in front of him... with only a towel on. Jaskier promptly focused on his face, no lower. He was unfairly fit. "Uh, yes?" he squeaked, clearing his throat. "What is it?"

Geralt raised an eyebrow silently and simply gestured toward the washroom.

"Um," Jaskier started before getting the message. "Right." 

Geralt wasn't the only one sweaty and smelly from walking for so long without a proper bath. He stood up and smiled sheepishly. Geralt watched him, which made him feel a little insecure and not in the usual way. He shuffled in the direction of the washroom.

"Be right back," he said, finally reaching it and closing the door.

He leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths. Sleeping outside usually meant they didn't see much of each other. Sometimes, Geralt would wash off in a stream but not often and Jaskier usually refused to join him for a reason, thank you very much.

He only had so much self-control and he was pretty sure Geralt would not enjoy him gawking at him.

Because, from his research, which wasn't actually much research at all, Geralt appeared very much straight. He usually only looked at women, slept with them. Which was fine, really- Jaskier thought it better that he not have a chance at all than just have to accept the fact Geralt had standards and he simply fell short.

Shaking his head, he started tugging off his shirts and pants. He was taking off his socks when the door opened again (damn having no lock- what was kind of place was this?) and Geralt stepped in.

Jaskier swirled around on his heels, nearly tripping over his own feet. Geralt did not seem phased by his nakedness, because surely he's seen better. 

He held the towel out. "Here," he said lowly. "There was only one towel."

Jaskier nodded dumbly, but he didn't grab the towel. Geralt furrowed his brows and stepped closer, which, okay, no thank you. Jaskier squeaked and covered himself.

"Okay?" Geralt said, obviously confused because Jaskier was making a fool of himself and for what? He set the towel on the vanity and stepped back. "Have a nice bath?" he added before turning around and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Jaskier let out a deep breath and relaxed, shoulders slumping.

Okay, he wasn't being very discreet anymore. He needed to work on that.

Jaskier took a long bath. He stayed in the water until eventually it was too cold for him. Standing up, he stepped out and dried himself. He did not have the confidence of Geralt and for good reason. So he pulled his clothes back on before leaving the room.

Geralt was already on the floor, laid out on a makeshift pallet, using a blanket and some pillows. The light was still on though, presumably for him.

"Turn it off," Geralt said, "when you go to sleep."

He nodded, confirming his suspicions. "Okay."

Jaskier walked over and sat on the bed. He wished he had pajamas suddenly because sleeping in his clothes was never comfortable. His eyes flickered down to the floor. Geralt had closed his eyes, but there was something tense in his posture. His shoulders a little scrunched up, his eyes squeezed tight.

Then he realized: he was uncomfortable. Of course he was- he spent most of his waking hours slaying literal monsters if not protecting them when need be. He was probably sore and tired in a way Jaskier wasn't sure he'd ever been. He deserved the bed more than Jaskier.

"Geralt," he said.

The aforementioned man didn't even open his eyes. "What?"

Jaskier pursed his lips. "Come on."

Curiosity obviously won out because Geralt finally opened his eyes, peering up at him. "What?"

"Get up here," he said, patting the bed lightly. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Geralt narrowed his eyes. "No. We already discussed this."

They most certainly had not. "We discussed nothing," Jaskier said, standing up. He crouched down beside Geralt on the floor. "You made a decision on your own, like always. Get up, get in the bed."

Geralt stared at him, silent and unblinking. He probably thought he looked threatening, which he did, to be fair. Jaskier simply wasn't very scared of him anymore. He knew what he was and wasn't capable of.

"Chop, chop," he said, clapping.

Geralt huffed as he sat up and the blanket slipped off his shoulders. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Of course he wasn't. Jaskier ignored the heat in his belly and stood up. 

"Get settled," Jaskier said, walking over to the candles, "and I'll turn off the light."

With a grunt, Geralt sat on the bed with a thump and laid back. Jaskier watched as he tugged the blanket over him and settled his head on the mound of pillows. Smiling, a little too fondly, Jaskier turned away and blew out the candles. He had a little trouble finding the pallet in the dark but eventually succeeded, crawling under the blanket. The floor was, predictably, hard as a rock.

For the first few minutes it was... fine. Jaskier tossed and turned a lot, but he was doing his best. 

Geralt was completely silent, like always.

Until, ten or fifteen minutes later, his low voice filled the air, "Jaskier."

He stiffened. "Yes?"

"Get up here," he said like it was no big deal. 

Jaskier opened his mouth, closed it. Stared up at the dark ceiling, the stars from the window reflecting on it. "What?" he said eventually.

"You're obviously not going to be able to sleep down there," Geralt said. "The bed is big enough for two."

Jaskier had noticed that too, of course, but he never would've actually offered such a thing. "Um."

"Stop being a little shite and get up here," Geralt said, a little sterner. 

Jaskier shivered as he slowly sat up. "Are- are you sure?" 

He grunted. Jaskier assumed that was a yes. He stood up and shuffled to the bed, his knees hitting the mattress not two seconds later. He reached out and felt for the bed; empty. Geralt must've shifted to the other side, then. Taking a shaky breath, he sat down.

The bed was big, yes, but not that big- he could feel the heat pouring off Geralt's body.

Jaskier slowly laid down. Thank God it was dark, at least. He peeked at Geralt and could just barely make out the lines of his face from the moonlight slipping through the window.

His eyes were closed. He was entirely relaxed, even with Jaskier right beside him. His heart squeezed. In a lot of ways, Geralt didn't show a lot of affection for others. But he did in other ways, like trust. Trusting that Jaskier would never hurt him. 

"Are you asleep?" Jaskier asked after a few seconds.

Geralt grunted.

Jaskier suppressed a grin as he turned over, facing him, tucking his hands under his cheek. "Night, Geralt."

"Goodnight, Jaskier."

Jaskier woke up slowly, grimacing against the sunlight pouring in through the window. Shifting, he rubbed at his eyes before opening them. He blinked a couple times.

He noticed a few things all at once. One, he was hard, which wasn't exactly surprising. 

Two, he was pressed up against the length of Geralt's body. Geralt, who's face was currently buried in his hair. He suddenly regretted not washing it. 

That was shocking, yes, but he was more focused on something else: Geralt's own erection pressing against his hip, hard and warm even through the many layers.

Jaskier took a shaky breath and was debating what to do- run and hide, preferably- when Geralt shifted, letting out a grunt or yawn or something. He couldn't really tell. He stiffened, waiting for his reaction. Geralt pulled back and stared at him.

"Um," Jaskier stammered. "Sorry?"

Geralt narrowed his eyes, but he surprisingly didn't look angry.

Jaskier smiled sheepishly. "Ca- can't help how your body reacts," he started, scooting away, putting some distance between them. "We can just- " he gestured wildly, searching for the right words. 

"Jaskier," he said, calming him down a bit.

He looked at him and swallowed thickly. "Yes?"

Geralt shifted and reached out for him. Jaskier stiffened. He touched his arm at first, just a light touch. "Okay?" he asked in his low, gravely voice. 

Jaskier wasn't sure what was happening, exactly, but Geralt was staring at him expectantly, waiting. He nodded and watched with bated breath as Geralt's hand moved down his arm, slow, slow. Then his hand was on his chest, still moving lower.

"Geralt," he whispered because he didn't know what else to do. Surely, he was still dreaming, right?

Geralt looked up at him. "Want me to stop?"

Fuck no, he thought, almost delirious with want. "No," he said once he realized Geralt was still staring at him. "Please don't."

The corners of Geralt's mouth turned up as he nodded and looked away, watching his own hand as it moved lower and lower until finally he cupped Jaskier's erection.

Jaskier gasped, shivering. Geralt squeezed lightly. "Still okay?"

He nodded quickly, almost frantic. "Yes," he hissed, "more than okay."

Geralt wiggled his fingers under the waistband of Jaskier's pants and underwear. Jaskier almost sobbed at the first touch of skin on skin. Geralt wrapped his fingers around his cock and squeezed, once, lightly.

"Geralt," he groaned. He was totally dreaming. "Please."

Nodding, he started stroking him, slow and steady. Jaskier closed his eyes at first, melting in the pleasure before deciding he couldn't miss this. He opened his eyes, just half an inch, and watched Geralt's face as he jerked him off. He looked almost comically focused. Jaskier smiled as he closed his eyes again.

Geralt continued touching him. After a bit, Jaskier moaned and opened his eyes again, smacking him in the chest. He wasn't proud of this, but, "I- I can't- "

"Go on," he grunted and fuck, Jaskier was only human.

He spilled all over Geralt's hand, tossing his head back with a sob, biting his bottom lip.

Geralt pulled his hand out of his pants and Jaskier took a few heaving breaths before looking at him. He was watching him, eyes dark. Right, fuck. Jaskier gulped audibly and peered down at the tent in Geralt's pants. There was no doubt he was big.

"You don't have to," he grunted, drawing Jaskier's attention back up. "I can take care of myself."

Jaskier let out a huff of laughter. "Absolutely not," he said, scooting closer. He had been with many women, but his experiences with men were limited. Not because he avoided them, but finding other men who were interested wasn't always easy. Licking his lips, he reached down between them and cupped Geralt through his pants. Fuck, he really was huge. God definitely picked favorites, he decided.

Geralt didn't react the way women usually did, not by far. He was surprisingly in control of himself as he watched Jaskier, eyes still dark. 

It was sexy, no doubt, but also very intimidating. Jaskier did the one thing he could think of- he kissed him.

Geralt must've been surprised because his mouth was open in a gasp as Jaskier pressed up into him, licking into his mouth. After a moment, he started kissing back though, one arm reaching down and wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. Jaskier was not complaining.

Jaskier finally pushed his hand under the waistband of Geralt's pants, touching him. He was big and so, so hot. Jaskier moaned into Geralt's mouth, unashamed. He wrapped his hands around Geralt's leaking cock and thumbed at the tip. 

Now Geralt moaned into his mouth, which sent shivers through Jaskier. 

He started stroking him, following the pace Geralt had set earlier, thumbing the tip and squeezing the base every few seconds. Geralt lasted longer, because of course he did. Jaskier couldn't even be mad. When he finally came, he bit down on Jaskier's bottom lip. 

It was a little painful, but Jaskier just moaned, surprisingly into it.

Separating, Jaskier took a shaky breath and Geralt opened his eyes. Jaskier hadn't even realized he'd closed them. He peered into Jaskier's eyes, catching his own breath. Then his eyes dropped to his mouth and he reached out, running his thumb over Jaskier's bottom lip.

Jaskier watched, almost dizzy, as Geralt pulled his hand back, a bit of blood on the tip of his thumb.

"Fuck," he whispered. 

Jaskier nodded, still dizzy. "Fuck," he agreed in a soft whisper of his own.

For a few minutes neither of them moved or said anything. Jaskier almost fell back asleep. Eventually, Geralt sat up and Jaskier groaned, opening his eyes.

That's when he finally realized, maybe for the first time, that this wasn't a dream. He almost gasped.

He quickly sat up, head spinning. Geralt brushed his fingers through his own hair, moving it out of the way. He looked gorgeous, like always. 

"What was that?" Jaskier blurted, elegant as always. 

Geralt turned to look at him. "I jerked you off, you jerked me off," he said plainly.

Jaskier blushed. "I'm- I know," he said, shaking his head. "But why?"

"Because... we both wanted it?" Geralt continued, raising both eyebrows. "You did want it, right?"

Jaskier almost laughed. Or sobbed. He wasn't sure. "But I thought- I thought you were straight!"

"Yes," Geralt said with a snort. "Because straight men loving jerking each other off."

Jaskier pursed his lips just as Geralt smirked. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "You- you never told me you were- were- " he gestured wildly, because actually he was realizing he didn't have a word for it. "What are you?" he asked instead, shoulders slumping.

Geralt sighed, deep and heavy. He folded his arms. "I don't know," he answered. "I stopped caring about silly stuff like gender a long, long time ago." He stared pointedly at Jaskier. "You never mentioned you weren't straight."

Which was... actually a good point, Jaskier realized, a little guilty. "I- I like women... and men," he admitted sheepishly. "I just never thought there was a point in bringing it up."

"Well," Geralt tilted his head, looking vaguely amused. "Looks like we were both wrong."

Jaskier opened his mouth, closed it. Okay, jerking each other off was unexpected, but he could get it. They were both hard and alone and had no other options, but this- this was something else. Jaskier laughed. "Are- are you flirting with me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," Geralt said, turning away and swinging his legs off the bed. "Am I?"

Jaskier groaned. "That is not an answer!"

Geralt stood up and turned around. Jaskier pointedly ignored the wet spot on the front of his pants. "We should do this again sometime," he said, like he hadn't just destroyed Jaskier's understanding of, like, the world. He folded his arms back over his chest. "Is that an answer?"

"I- " Jaskier stopped himself. He nodded. "Yes," he squeaked. 

Geralt nodded, once. "I'm going to wash off, then," he looked down at himself and cringed. "Disgusting."

Jaskier rolled his eyes fondly. Only Geralt would complain about being dirty after sex, especially considering he's covered in blood and guts more often than he's not. 

"Join me?" he added, pulling Jaskier from his thoughts.

He gaped at Geralt. "Seriously?"

Geralt just stared at him. Jaskier swallowed thickly. "Okay," he said. "Yeah. Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> if u enjoy my fics please check out:  
> korrmin.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
